


О старых легендах и новых привязанностях

by izumrudishe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Правительство не такое сдержанное, каким хочет казаться</p>
            </blockquote>





	О старых легендах и новых привязанностях

За окном пылало яркое июльское солнце, лучи отражались от оконных стекол сотнями солнечных зайчиков, слепили глаза и путались в волосах лениво щурившихся прохожих, город утопал в зелени, и даже воздух, казалось, кружил голову привкусом ожидания грядущих приключений - в Лондоне вовсю господствовало лето.   
Один несмелый луч робко прокрался через занавески, покружился в воздухе с резвыми частичками пыли, скользнул куда-то в черные кудри и уютно утроился в тени чужих ресниц.   
Шерлок поморщился и, ворча, перевернулся на другой бок, уткнувшись носом в коротко стриженный затылок, - он собирался отвоевать еще как минимум час сна. Джон, которого он обнимал, довольно всхрапнул и по инерции накрыл его руку своей. Он спал слишком крепко, чтобы почувствовать, как губы, которые так целомудренно касались его шеи, растянулись в ленивой улыбке.

Именно поэтому трель телефонного звонка раздалась в умиротворяющей тишине спальни, как гром среди ясного неба.

_От кого: Злейший Враг  
Братец, надеюсь, ты не забыл, какой сегодня день?_

Шерлок раздосадовано зевнул и аккуратно выбрался из кровати. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось остаться в постели, вдыхать запах Джона, чувствовать приятное тепло его кожи и слушать умиротворенное дыхание... В любой другой день он с чистой совестью проигнорировал бы надоедливые нравоучения Майкрофта. Но концепция фразы "не сейчас", похоже, была не знакома отпрыскам по фамилии Холмс. И Майкрофт, навязчивого внимания которого можно избежать, лишь заключив сделку с дьяволом (или инспектором), мог разбудить Джона, чего Шерлоку совсем не хотелось. 

_От кого: Шерли  
Чего тебе не спится ночью темной? ШХ_

_От кого: Злейший Враг  
У тебя не возникает смутного желания оказать Скотланд-Ярду посильную помощь?_

_От кого: Шерли  
Ты заметил на подушке одинокие пижамные штаны с зонтами, и тебя накрыла ностальгия? ШХ_

_От кого: Злейший Враг  
Я хочу провести этот день в компании одного единственного человека, Шерлок._

_От кого: Шерли  
Скучно. ШХ_

_От кого: Злейший Враг_  
Уверен, где-то в глубине механизма, который ты используешь вместо сердца, есть определение подобному желанию.  
  
Шерлок зевнул, с сожалением подумав о том, что растянуть это утро до бесконечности ему, увы, все-таки не удастся. 

_От кого: Шерли  
Вороны. 30 мин. ШХ_

***  
А в это время на другом конце города некий широко известный в очень узких кругах мужчина среднего возраста удовлетворенно улыбнулся и вышел из квартиры, бросив последний взгляд на одиноко лежащие на подушке пижамные штаны с зонтиками. 

***

Лейстред торчал в Тауэре с самого утра. Как правило, инспектор любил свою работу, но сегодня чувствовал себя обреченным взойти на эшафот – только профессиональная гордость не позволяла ему свалить это ограбление на чужие плечи и уехать домой, чтобы отметить годовщину как полагается. Но покинуть место преступления он никак не мог: Салли и Андерсон, видимо, находились в очередной ссоре и цапались буквально с самого приезда, прямо как малые дети.

Поднявшись на одну из башен, Грегори подумал, что сегодня крепость как никогда напоминала ему тюрьму, хотя, казалось бы, эти времена минули давным-давно. Несмотря на то что день был в самом разгаре, атмосфера была довольно жуткой. Грег попытался вспомнить уроки истории, на которых чаще всего крепко спал, – память не слишком добросовестно подбрасывала параграфы из учебника о казнях королев и наследных принцев, о политических заключенных и о воронах, которым не было числа.

\- Говорят, когда последний ворон покинет крепость, монархия падет. Именно поэтому им специально подрезают крылья.

Инспектор чуть не подпрыгнул от испуга.

\- Не думал, что ты веришь в старые легенды. Что ты здесь делаешь?

Холмс картинно изогнул бровь, удивительно напоминая собственного младшего брата, когда тот чувствовал себя обреченным объяснять «идиотам» из Скотланд-Ярда очевидные истины.

\- Знаешь, именно в этой башне Анна Болейн ожидала собственную казнь. Говорят, ее обезглавленный призрак каждую ночь спускается по этой лестнице.

Майкрофт подошел ближе и обнял инспектора. Грег выдохнул и прислонился спиной к груди, чувствуя успокаивающее дыхание на своей щеке.

\- А вот в том окне, - он осторожно взял Грегори за руку, указывая на окно противоположной башни, – видели призрак Георга II, который никак не оставит надежду дождаться посла из Германии.

\- А сейчас, - рассмеялся Лейстред, чувствуя, как Майкрофт прижимает его ближе, проникая под рубашку свободной рукой, – ты, судя по всему, собираешься потрясти Их Высочества до глубины души?

\- Они мертвы уже несколько веков, уверен, им не хватает разнообразия… - Майкрофт практически прошептал эти слова ему на ухо, прерываясь лишь для того, чтобы покрыть поцелуями подставленную шею. - В конце концов, я терпеливо ждал тебя все утро – мне полагается вознаграждение.

Оказывается, мысль о том, что их могут застукать на месте преступления, будоражила не хуже какого-нибудь афродизиака. А почившие Короли? Черт с ними, пусть завидуют, потому что в это самое мгновение некий инспектор чувствовал себя живым как никогда.

***  
Тем временем где-то во внутреннем дворе Салли и Андерсон, наконец, прекратили ругаться, совершенно забыв о пропавшем начальстве - на месте преступления появился Шерлок, моментально переключив на себя внимание всей группы.


End file.
